universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel Council
This is a Profile of the Citadel Council from Mass Effect. Summery The Citadel Council is the governing body of the Citadel. Convening in the impressive Citadel Tower, the Council is the ultimate authority in Citadel space, passing judgement for violations of Council law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order, often through the use of its own covert intelligence service, the Spectres. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Council Members **Asari ***Tevos ***Irissa **Salarian ***Valern ***Esheel **Turian ***Sparatus ***Quentius **Human ***David Anderson ***Donnel Udina Military Leaders *Admiral Kahoku *David Anderson *Spectres **Commander Shepard (Normandy Crew Leader) *Lieutenant Girard *Lieutenant Zabaleta *Rolan Quarn *Septimus Oraka *Sergeant Haron *Venari Pallin Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *C-Sec **Armando-Owen Bailey **Castis Vakarian **Chellick **Garrus Vakarian **Harkin **Officer Eddie Lang **Sergeant Haron **Venari Pallin **Jahleed *Spectres **Ashley Williams **Avitus Rix **Jondum Bau **Kaidan Alenko **Nihlus Kryik **Saren Arterius **Tela Vasir **War Assets/Alien Military Units Infantry *Council Infantry *Council Pilots *War Room Guards *Asari Huntress *Yeoman Aircraft/Spaceships Starships Other Spacecraft *Combat Support Craft *Shuttles **Corvettes Stations *Citadel *Mass Relay Stations |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Ranged weapons Territories (Varies) Citadel * Age founded/conquered: 500 BCE, (The Council was formed around that time be two members species the Asari and the Salarians and has since expanded outward) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans, Asaris, Salarians, Turians, batarians, elcor, hanar, and quarians * Civilians: unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Domination: They possess the use of the Citadel which is their fasted and most effective means of FTL travel in the galaxy and a way to stay connected to all their member species. Power Source Science: High-Tech Weaponry (Each member race possesses their own unique technology that they bring to the table and are effective when needed most.) Nature: Martial Arts (Many of their member species have their own unique skills in military training.) Psionic: Psionics (Members of the Asari species have their own unique telekinetic powers which involves moving and pushing things and sensory sharing.) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multiple Systems: With the Joining of several major races in the Milky Way Galaxy, The Council has proceeded over most of the star systems in the galaxy. Power Stats DC: Solar System: With the Usage of the Mass Relay which is powerful enough to destroy a Solar System when detonated. Large Town: Certain members and/or allies of the Citadel such as the member of the Normandy Jack with Biotics which is powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia, Said high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius). Multi-City Block+: Characters such as Commander Shepard with heaviest weaponry (The M-920 Cain can destroy a Hades Cannon in 1 shot should be more durable than the Human-Reaper) City Block: Characters such as Commander Shepard with biotically amplified punches (Can defeat Wrex in H2H), City Block+: with High Explosives Rounds/Grenades. Small Building: Characters with sniper rifles, shotguns, and heavy pistols, Commander Shepard is physically strong enough to contend with the Shadow Broker. In addition, capable of slightly damaging a Human-Reaper with regular melee. Wall+: Characters with assault rifles, SMGs, and light pistols (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weaponry can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon). Speed: FTL: With the Usage of the Mass Relay, they can get around across the Galaxy in a short amount of time. Relativistic: certain characters attack speed with Mass Accelerator weaponry. Massively Hypersonic: via Adrenaline Rush. Massively Hypersonic: Liara should be Comparable to James Vega. Dura: Multi-Continent: Via the Size of the Mass Relay station. Unknown: Durability of Citadel Halls. Possibly Large Town: elite members such as the members of the Normandy with biotic/tech barriers (In terms of defensive power, both classes are around the same. Comparable to high end biotics who can tank missiles which are capable of dealing catastrophic damage to a Kett cruiser in this calculation). City Block: Characters with kinetic barriers (Can survive some biotic attacks and weaker grenade explosions). Small Building: Characters with base armor (Can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury, took a full body charge from a Krogan that is Wrex's peer, who can destroy drop shuttles). Skills Stats Because of their own different civilizations that were united in the council, they all bring their own weapons, skills and powers to add when involved in any major issue. Strengths/Pros The Races of the Council were able to share their cultures with one another that they were able to adapt and overcome the differences in the species, thus adding a range of cooperation. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite the vast accomplishments of the Citadel Government, the Citadel still suffers from various crime syndicates that fester in the slums of the Citadel. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery ME3 Citadel.png|The Citadel itself, home of the Major Races and the Council Turian cruiser 01.jpg|Ships of the Citadel Council ME3.png|The Citadel Council Commander-shepard.jpg|Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel races. Category:Mass Effect Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science